fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkling Sensation
Sparkling Sensation (キラキラSensation Kirakira Sensation) is a group song sung by the voice actresses of Aihara Utau, Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi, Murasaki Kotone and Kagamine Moira. The song can be found in the second vocal album of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi wa kirakira sensation o miru koto ga dekiru Watashitachi ga watashitachi no uta o utau yō ni watasa remasu! Watashi wa masumasu utaitai to omou Anata no sentaku o kōkai shite wa ikenai! Sorera o saku kimashita! Watashi wa masumasu naoshitai to omou Bō oyobi ishi wa watashi no hone o kowasu Shikashi watashi wa watashi no chūshin no ongaku ni kotaeru! Watashi ga shitai to omou chōdo amari ga aru! Watashi wa masumasu watashitai to omou Ai o hirogeru watashi no jishin no kokoro kara! Watashi wa masumasu ekō shitai to omou Enpō kara watashi wa anata no koe o kiku koto ga dekiru Soshite watashi wa anata no tame ni tashikani soko ni imasu! michibiku koto o kyoka shi nasai Watashi wa masumasu utaitai to omou Anata no sentaku o kōkai shite wa ikenai! Sorera o saku kimashita! Watashi wa masumasu naoshitai to omou Bō oyobi ishi wa watashi no hone o kowasu Shikashi watashi wa watashi no chūshin no ongaku ni kotaeru! Enpō kara watashi wa anata no koe o kiku koto ga dekiru Soshite watashi wa anata no tame ni tashikani soko ni imasu! |-|Kanji= 達のこころは私達がある 私はキラキラsensationを見ることができる 屈曲は失った私を作る常にようである 私は間隔に凝視し光がある 私は私の本当の潜在性を覚醒させる そう皆は私実質を見ることができる 永久に続けていくそれらの感じ 私達が私達の歌を歌うように渡される 私はますます歌いたいと思う あなたの選択を後悔してはいけない!それらを作った! 私はますます直したいと思う 棒および石は私の骨を壊す しかし私は私の中心の音楽に答える! 時々私の頭部はイメージと流出する 決して休むことを許可しない私をような物 起こったすべての事について忘れなさい 私は未来の道の上で走りたいと思う 私は実際に残念私待たせる皆をである 私がしたいと思うちょうどあまりがある！ 私はますます渡したいと思う 愛を広げる私の自身の心から！ 私はますますエコーしたいと思う 遠方から私はあなたの声を聞くことができる そして私はあなたのために確かにそこにいます！ 私は雨に外でありたいと思わない しかしそれらの雲の後ろに微笑がある 私を私達の未来の咲く花の方の導くことを許可しなさい 私はますます歌いたいと思う あなたの選択を後悔してはいけない!それらを作った! 私はますます直したいと思う 棒および石は私の骨を壊す しかし私は私の中心の音楽に答える! 遠方から私はあなたの声を聞くことができる そして私はあなたのために確かにそこにいます！ |-|English= Our hearts will echo more and more I can see a sparkling sensation Twists and turns always seem to make me lost I stare into the distance and there is a light I will awaken my true potential So everyone can see the real me Those feelings that will carry on forever Shall be delivered as we sing our song! I want to sing more and more Don't ever regret your choices! You made them! I want to heal more and more Sticks and stones shall break my bones But I'll respond to the music of my heart! Sometimes my head overflows with images Ones that seem to never let me rest Forget about all the things that happened I want to run up the future’s path I’m really sorry I made everyone wait There’s just too much I want to do! I want to deliver more and more From my very own heart that spreads love! I want to echo more and more Even from faraway I can hear your voice And I will surely be there for you no matter what! I don’t want to be outside in the rain But there’s a smile behind those clouds Let me lead you towards the blooming flower of our future I want to sing more and more Don't ever regret your choices! You made them! I want to heal more and more Sticks and stones shall break my bones But I'll respond to the music of my heart! Even from faraway I can hear your voice And I will surely be there for you no matter what! Trivia Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997